


Nearly Logical

by AnxiousButWhatever



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousButWhatever/pseuds/AnxiousButWhatever
Summary: Logan has started Uni, and his roommates just may be too much for him to handle





	1. Chapter 1

     Moving into this building was proving much harder than originally expected. Logan's parents were there, fussing over every little thing. His mother was making his bed, his father making sure the shelves and wardrobe were secure, both looking stressed. Logan stood in his room, deadpanning at the two of them. "Mother, I can make my own bed," Logan sighed a bit, knowing he wasn't going to make her stop. He had requested a private room in the suite-style dorm. He knew there was another private room, and a shared room, but it appeared he was the first to arrive. His parents hung up curtains over the large window, and looked around, still tearful. They had set up his coffee pot on his desk, folded his clothing and put them away, organized his books on the shelving unit above the desk and across the window sill, and at this point they were looking for things to do to avoid saying goodbye. While Logan appreciated the thoughtfulness of it, he was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed. "Guys, I appreciate this, but I have building orientation in two hours and would like to get settled. Please." His parents nodded, hugging him, and saying their goodbyes.  
     It was nearly an hour until his parents left, after fourteen promises to text and call and keep in touch, and by then, he could hear at least two of his housemates flamboyantly discussing things in the lounge. Logan opened his door, shellshocked at the trio of people before him. Two of them looked incredibly peppy; they were the ones who were discussing theater loudly, while the other sat in one of the chairs, knees to his chest, watching them with eyebrows raised. His hair was sitting right above his eyes, and he looked Logan dead in the eye with an amused and somehow horrified look. The two who were still speaking with increasing hand gestures stopped suddenly, as if they had just realized Logan had entered the room. The one in blue spoke first.  
"Hiya! I'm Patton, this is my best friend, Roman, and my brother, Virgil!" Virgil waved from his chair.  
"Ah, you all.. know each other. That's.. nice," Logan said awkwardly. He had somewhat hoped to be given a group of strangers so at least he had some chance of not being ostracized. "Are you and Virgil twins, than?" It seemed unlikely, Patton seemed much more mature than Virgil, as though he had lived through more; despite the plesant, child-like demeanor he acted with.  
"No, he's younger than me. I'm twenty-three, He's eighteen, Roman is twenty-one. And you are..?"  
"Oh, forgive me. My name is Logan, Logan Graham. I'm nineteen." The one in blue smiled.  
"Nice to meet you, Logan Graham!" he grabbed Logans hand and shook it quickly, but suprisingly firmly, and patted his shoulder before stepping back. Roman smiled brightly at him as well. Virgil gave him a small smirk, and mock saluted him.  
"Nice to meet ya, pocket protector! Pat and Hottopic here call me Prince, you're more than welcome to do so as well!" Logan understood that nickname. His theatrical gestures andthe heavy inflection of his voice made him seem important, and dramatic, like a Disney prince. Virgil rolled his eyes but nodded,  
"I would appreciate NOT beig called hottopic. You can call me Verge. We call Patton Dad, honestly. Or some weird variation." Logan nodded  
"Noted. I prefer just Logan, but whatever you wish to call me is fine." He checked his watch, "It's time for the Building Orientation, are you all attending?"  
"Absolutely! We all need some good old fashioned orientating!" Patton beamed at the younger, and despite himself, Logan cracked a smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may not be so bad after all.

   After two hours of orientation, presented on an old projector by a monotonous RA who looked more like a mother of three toddlers than a "fun, energetic, advisor". Roman was dragging Patton by his arms as he lay on the tile floor, as he was dramatically pretending to have died of boredom . Virgil was walking next to Logan, carefully in step with him, occasionally glancing between his brother and Roman, as if he was wondering what exactly was wrong with them. Logan's thoughts were quite similar. He felt strangely at ease among these wayward fools. They each stood out as.. different in a way that left them in the sociological "other". Logan found some solace in this. When he was accepted into this school, he had not planned to make friends. At first, he had wanted nothing but solitude and focus, but as the days leading up to this one passed, he found himself hoping he would finally find a niche. And though he admittedly did not expect his niche to be with a Social Psychology major, an English major, and a Theater Major; he found himself oddly comfortable with it. They immediately adopted him into their group, as if he had grown up alongside them as well.   
   "-gan? Specs?" Logan jumped at the sound of Roman's voice cutting through his train of thought.   
   "Ye-yes?" He was oddly overwhelmed by his intense thinking.   
   "We could hear the computer error noises from within that brain of yours. You okay?" Patton and Virgil both had identical looks of concern on their faces, while Roman's was a tad more cautious.   
   "I am well, thank you. I was simply lost in thought, I suppose. I am going to head to my room. Have a good evening, Roman," Logan looked at the brothers. "..Patton, Virgil." He turned on his heel, slipping into his tidy bedroom with a small sigh, happy to lie upon his bed, still made from this afternoon, and stare at his new ceiling. There was something therapeutic to the look of nothingness, like the appearance of the white tiles above him. He found himself counting them, one by one. He knew the room itself was a perfect square, and he was quite satisfied that the ceiling had sixty-four tiles, like that of a chessboard. There was a quiet hum of Roman and Patton talking animatedly about their classes, which started in two days. Occasionally, Virgil's slightly bitter voice would cut through the melodic palaver. Logan's mind rarely got moments of calm. His brain was always working overtime, attempting to configure the best ideas and ways to store any and all information, but this, the gentle hum of comradery and peace lulled his over-zealous thoughts into a resting place he had so needed tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at Anxious-but-whatever on tumblr!


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiousness is just another part of the game.

Logan was woken by the unnerving sound of a smoke detector going off in the kitchen. It's unsettling scream made him flinch with every beep, and he came barreling out of his room half asleep. His glasses we still on the bed next to him, and as he turned the corner, he saw before him an incredibly blurry Patton scolding an equally blurry Roman for turning the burner up to 'speed up cooking the bacon' while waving the smoke away from the alarm. With every screech Logan felt his every muscle tense up, shaking slightly and staring, wide eyed at the scene before him. He looked around the room, and through the haze and despite his general inability to see clearly, he could tell by his general silhouette, Virgil was not okay.   
Logan made his way over to the younger, and as he neared, he could see the violent trembling of Virgil's person. He saw the unsettling and unceremonious rise and fall of his chest, the way his eyes were flying back and forth across the room, how tightly his jaw was clenched. After another twenty seconds, Patton had cleared the smoke enough that the alarm ceased. Of course, the lack of the noise did not stop Virgil's panic, nor Logan's, quite frankly. He began speaking, very quietly, as to not make it worse, to Virgil.  
"Virgil? May I touch you?" He recieved a slow and, albiet it quite jerky, hesitant nod. "Okay. Lets sit down, alright? Slowly." Logan placed his hands on Virgil's shoulders, easing him into a kneeling position. "Great job, Virgil. Now, I need you to focus on me, okay? Focus on just my voice." Logan made sure to keep his volume very level, lowering the inflection of his voice to near monotone. "You need to breath, Verge. Breath with me. In for four, three, two, one. Hold for eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one; out for seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Great Job. Again, okay? In, two, three, four; Hold, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight; Out, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Perfect. Again.." Logan repeated the process for five or six minutes, keeping his hands firmly on Virgils shoulders. Slowly, but surely, Virgil's breathing evened and he began relaxing. "You're doing wonderfully, Verge. Can you speak?"  
"Y...es." Virgils voice was still trembling.  
"Wonderful. Can you tell me what you can see? Give me five things, please."  
"My bangs. Th..e stove. The door. Hands, my hands. You."  
"Perfect. Four things you can hear."  
"The air conditioning. M..y heart, heart beat, beating. Birds outside. Your breathing."  
"Three things you can feel, Virgil."  
"My shirt. The.. The floor. Your hands."  
"Two you can smell." Virgil's eyes were glassy, tear stains down his face. "Focus, Virgil."  
"Smoke. Cin..namon?"  
"One thing you can taste."  
"My toothpaste."   
"Wonderful, Virgil. Can you look at me?" Though his eyes still looked out of focus, they were trained directly at Logan's, and he held the gaze. "It's going to be alright, Virgil. Don't be afraid. Roman, Patton, and I are here to keep you safe."   
FInally, Virgils shoulders slumped and relaxed. It was only then that Logan let go, and even then, only to carefully help Virgil stand and make his way to the couch. He was so focus on ensuring that Virgil would not start panicking again that he had nearly forgotten the other two were still there, gwaking at Logan's steady and calm movements. It was another ten minutes before Logan relaxed, satisfied that his friend was safe. It was only then that either of his other roomates spoke.  
"That usually takes twice as long." Roman said, almost inaudibly, looking both sad and suprised.   
"Thank you for helping him.. I didn't even realize he wasn't okay." Patton looked shell shocked and upset. Logan looked at them coldly.  
"Next time, pay more attention to your actions and surroundings. This had better not become a regular occurance." Everyone looked mildly suprised at the venom in his voice. He turned back to the still shakey teenager on the couch. " I am more than willing to assist, Virgil, if ever you begin to feel another attack, okay? Do not hesitate to come to me." He said this in the calm, level tone he had used when talking Virgil through his attack.   
He stood, nodded at the elder students, and briskly walked back to his room. He could feel his heart beating from the adrenaline he felt, and he collapsed onto his bed with an 'oof'. He combed his hair away from his face quickly and contented him self by recounting his ceiling tiles.


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salad. The Bane of College students everywhere.

Three hours later, after Logan had let his anger and stress pass, he exited his room again. Though he was still quite fond of his roomates, he felt as though they may not click quite as seamlessly as he had hoped. The smell of smoke lingered, but the smoke itself had dissapated enough that it was no longer hazey. Virgil was sat on the couch, still, staring at a cup of hot chocolate. Logan could hear the the other two, presumably in their room, quietly arguing about something Logan couldn't be bothered to care about. Virgil didn't look up as Logan opened the fridge and pulled out the elements of a simple salad. He grabbed two bowls, and quickly tossed together his spinach, cucumbers, and bell pepper with some simple vinegarette. He took two forks from the drawer and sat on the chair across from Virgil, handing him the salad without asking if he wanted it. The younger gave him a confused look, but took it.   
"You have yet to eat today. The two drinks of your hot chocolate are not enough to suffice, and frankly, if I leave you to your own devices, or allow the other two to ensure yu eat something, you'll starve." Logan gave him a small smirk. "As far as I have noticed, you haven't eaten since you've been here."  
"I.. thanks. You know, Patton and Princey really aren't that bad." Virgil shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as if the topic was nauseating. "They do care, they just tend to get absorbed in the positive, and forget that sometimes, not everything can be sunshine." He took a bite of his salad, and then looked down at it as if he just realized what it was. "Are you kidding me? We're college students. this is meant to be the four years of our lives where we DON'T eat vegetables." Logan couldn't help but laugh.  
"It's good for you... and light on the stomach. And I'm a little nervous to turn on the stove after the almost-fire today anyway." Virgil shrugged in silent agreement and took another bite. The argument from behind the other two had ceased, and they exited, looking exhausted, eyes rimmed in red and tension thick enough to cut with a knife. Logan had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. Thankfully, the second they realized the other two were in the room, both Patton and Roman flipped back on the sunshine personas.   
"Hey kiddos! Whatcha eating?" Patton smiled and sat next to Verge and tossed a arm around the younger's shoulder. Roman sat next to Logan, forgoing the arm gesture, and instead kicked his feet up on the table and grinned, his arms crossed.   
"Salad. The components are all in the refrigerator if you would like some, the dressing is in the glass bottle on the counter." Logan replied stiffly, attempting to figure out how exactly they managed to look so calm and collected despite the fact they obviously we incredibly upset just moments before.   
"No thanks, Lo." Roman smiled at him. "Patton and I are actually going to go get some Dinner in town tonight. Did you want to come? Sunshine? You?"   
"Pass." Virgil replied flatly, ducking out of Patton's hug. "Gonna go read for a bit and waste time not talking to humans, thanks." He slipped into his room and locked the door.  
"I too am going to have to decline, though I appreciate the offer, I am going to begin applying to jobs in order to supplement my savings and ensure I have suffient funds for whatever expenses may arise." He too stood, nodded to the older two who were smirking a bit at Logan's stiff answer.   
"Alright, calculator watch. Have fun with that." The older two got up and left, leaving Logan alone in the lounge, the only noise coming from Virgil's room that Logan could only assume was music, and the gentle hum of the air conditioning.


	5. Ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working at Coffee shops and Midterms don't mix, apparently.

"Yes ma'am. Wednesday at five PM sharp. I will be sure to do so. Thank you, have a good evening as well. Good night." Logan hung up his phone with a small smile, as he had just confirmed his very first day of work, at the campus Starbucks, making $9.25 an hour. He left his room, still smiling, to the other three sitting o the couch with chinese takeout, not speaking. School had been going on for about two months now, and all four of them were unused to the taxing schedule. Logan had been handling it the best, externally, not showing his complete exhaustion like the others. Virgil, on the other hand, looked half dead. Two shades paler than usual, with dark purple rings under his eyes as if he had broken his nose. Roman was a close second, his hair touseled, shirt wrinkled and about two days old, and his hands jittering from his sixth cup of coffee of the day. Patton looked the best of the worst, still sporting a forced smile, hands steady and slow moving, as if every movment was calculated to not reveal his hesitance to hold anything. Logan could see his older friend was struggling as much as the others, though.   
Logan looked much the same as he had before. His shirt was fresh and neatly pressed, his tie smooth and symmetrical, tied meticulously. His hair was groomed to exactness, and the bags that would be under his eyes were hidden behind three moisturisers and light concealer. He took his food and chopsticks from the bag and sat down by his friends. They looked at him with strained smiles. "Hey, kiddo. You start Wednesday?" Patton asked, his eyebrows wrinkled a bit in confusion.   
"I do, why do you ask?" Logan spoke through a mouthful of food.   
"Don't midterms start up Thursday morning?" Patton looked quite concerned.  
"They do, but I will only be training Wednesday for presumably four hours. I should be home by Nine-thirty, and able to study and still sleep a sufficient amount." They finished their meal in silence, Patton still looking worried.

Come Wednesday, Logan realized exactly why Patton was concerned. He had been given very basic instruction and thrown out on the counter, and it was nearly midnight when he was able to leave. He smelled of coffee and sugar, and was completely exhausted. He stumbled into his dorm at Twelve-Thirty, and Patton and Roman were at the table with textbooks open covering every inch of it. Virgil was on the couch, books covering it as well. Patton winced a bit at Logan's visible exhaustion. "Food's in the microwave, just two minutes, Kiddo. There's coffe and tea made if you can stomach it."   
"Thank you, Patton. I am going to shower and then I will eat." Logan replied crisply, slinking into his room to grab new clothing and made his way to the bathroom, letting the water heat up to scalding before stepping in, attempting to relax his muscled that had stiffened after the third customer screamed at him because their drink was incorrect and never quite seemed to relax. It didn't help as much as he hoped, but he got out anyway, and dressed quickly, ate, and began to study for his first college midterms in a mild panic. He only stopped after Patton peeled him away from his books once the sun had began to show on the horizon. He was placed at the kitchen table with a plate of eggs and cup of coffee and made to eat. He was slightly delirious from lack of sleep, and his vision was slightly tunneled, his hearing a little echoed. Roman and Virgil were both in the same class as he was for their first midterm, so they carefully walked with him, making sure he didn't fully collapse. Which was a possibility at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out at Anxious-but-whatever on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Anxious-but-Whatever on Tumblr!!


End file.
